


show me that you're human (you won't break)

by nolightss



Series: strict machine [2]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, Robots, Sort of feelings-y?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/pseuds/nolightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2075, and Niki might have just made the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me that you're human (you won't break)

**Author's Note:**

> More robot Niki!
> 
> A short little addition to [this piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1432693) I wrote a few months ago.
> 
> Title from "Human" by Gabrielle Aplin.

The year is 2075.

The time is 6:30 am. There’s polluted light filtering through the windows, mixing with the light of the clock, making shadows dance across the ceiling. Last night’s events slowly creep their way to the front of Niki’s attention, and he lifts his hand, confirming to himself the small patch of metal showing beneath his skin. 

_He knows, he knows, James knows._

He drags himself from the bed, shivering slightly at the loss of the body to his right, wanting to leave as soon as he can, wanting to escape and save James the trouble. He fails, though, as James rolls over, mumbling sleepily to himself before blinking in Niki’s direction. Niki begins to tug his boxers on hastily.

“Where you going, love?” James mumbles, words slightly slurred. “S’cold in here without you.”

“I’m going,” Niki says shortly, turning away from the bed to save himself from cracking, “I don’t think y-,” he starts, then backtracks. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“What are you talking about?”

Niki doesn’t know what to say, and busies himself with his belt. James sits up on the bed, concern evident on his face. 

“What are you worried about?” He presses again, wringing his hands in the sheets. Niki takes a deep breath and faces him.

“I’m synthetic. I’m not real. I have no reason to be here.” He turns to go, but James grabs his hand, pulling Niki to face him. His eyes are plastered with that pitying look Niki hates, the look that makes him want to leave the building immediately. James’ thumb strokes across the metal still showing on Niki’s hand.

“I want you here, though. I want you with me, real or not.” Niki stares at him. “Come back to bed?”

Niki begrudgingly obliges, slides back under the grimy sheets, with James’ chest pressed against his back, his breath somewhat comforting where his own is not.

“I really hate you sometimes.” Niki mumbles into the pillow.

“I know, ratty.” James whispers against his hair, smile audible in his voice. “I know."


End file.
